battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enceladus Aerospace Fleet
The Enceladus Aerospace Fleet is the military branch of Enceladus Colony, which recently broke off from the rest of the SAA due to a disagreement over their policy of remaining neutral in any and all conflicts which do not directly affect them. Although the Skywatch administration has officially classified Enceladus Colony as a rogue faction with no affiliation to Skywatch Inc., the SAA and EAF still maintain trade agreements. The EAF operates a combination of modified/upgraded versions of SAA vessels and ships of their own design. High Command Members Fleet Admiral Miranda Atkins (Owlfeathers0117) Commodore Jonathan Kova (CaptMCDerpington) International Relations Allies: - Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces Enemies: - Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet Trade Agreements: - Skywatch Aerial Alliance Application Anyone interested in joining the EAF is required to fill out the following application form and post it in the comments, whereupon it will be reviewed by the EAF leadership and either approved or declined. Rules All members of the EAF must follow these: 1. Anything you do in character will be dealt with in character (unless it's something that is just plain impossible). Likewise, anything that happens OOC (out of character) with be dealt with OOC. No mixing the two. 2. Godmodding (including number spamming) and metagaming will not be tolerated. Don't do either. 3. Good or even decent writing/roleplaying skills are appreciated, as is the use of proper grammar. There aren't really any consequences for breaking this one, but please try. Also, try to be fairly realistic as much as possible. 4. Please get approval from the fleet admiral (if not possible, highest ranking member available) before commencing any fleet operations. Failure to do this will result in IC consequences for your character, as per whatever I think is reasonable. 5. As a general rule, quality is valued more than quality here when building ships. Please try to make your ships look fairly good (no giant squares with guns, details are nice if possible, et cetera). This should be enforced by yourself; just use your judgement and try to make nice stuff. 6. Most ships should be aerospace vessels (mainly due to the added difficulty of transporting seaborne units off of Enceladus) and under 3km in length and width. There can be exceptions, but just not too many please. The EAF is a small organization in RP, and it would be unrealistic for them to have tons of huge ships. 7. Try to be at least somewhat active. If you are going to be away for more than a week, please make a post in the comments. News -Saturday, June 28th: Preparing to launch supply mission to aid other factions trapped underground. List of most needed supplies is currently being compiled. -Sunday, June 29th: Broadcast message down to Earth requesting a list of needed supplies and drop locations for each faction. -Monday, June 30th: Reviewing the responses received so far, supply mission set to launch by this Saturday. UPDATE: Mission delayed due to unforeseen complications. -Monday, July 14th: Supply mission launched. Summary: Condor-class heavy transport vessels Kite, Condor, Buzzard, and Vulture began interplanetary travel at 19:30 local time. Squadron arrived in orbit of Earth at 05:30, waited several minutes for an opening in the fallout layer, and then began descent. Kite, Condor, and Vulture reached the surface successfully. Buzzard ''was lightly damaged and briefly lost in the clouds, but shortly regrouped with the rest of the squadron. Unidentified class three radar contact detected on intercept trajectory to transport squadron at 05:46, revealed to be a large aerospace warship with cloaking capabilities upon visual sighting. Unidentified ship did not respond when hailed. ''Tranquility II-class carriers Serenity and Ataraxia and Mantis II-class battlecarriers Dragonfly, Yellowjacket, Hornet, and Wasp dispatched via warp to assist. Unidentified ship believed to be of Prometheus Corporation origin, based on warp core signature. EAF warships engaged enemy vessel. Yellowjacket suffered moderate damage, Vulture was destroyed entirely by MCMs. Enemy ship shot down, crashed in North Atlantic in waters too deep to recover the wreckage. EAF battlegroup ascended to below the cloud layer to wait for another opening. Remaining transport vessels completed their missions without incident, then rendezvoused with the warships. All vessels began return trip to Enceladus under conventional power. Ships in Active Service EAF Goshawk II.jpg|EAF Goshawk II - Description TBA EAF Mantis II.jpg|EAF Mantis II - Description TBA .EAF Condor.jpg|EAF Condor - Description TBA EAF Tranquility II.jpg|EAF Tranquility II - Description TBA EAF Blackbird.jpg|EAF Blackbird - Description TBA EAF U-90.jpg|U-90, TBA U-95, TBA.jpg|The U-95, Description TBA. U-100.jpg|The U-100 A class Frigate, Although lightly armed when came to main armament, (2040, etc) it is highly armed in 53cm guns. U-100 B.jpg|The U-100 B is the stealth variant of the U-100, It carries a lighter armament and armour, (In RP), it is often used as a research vessel or a sentry hiding. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Aerospace Navies